


Dramatic Misunderstanding

by punkmommyissues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkmommyissues/pseuds/punkmommyissues
Summary: Tsukishima fucked up. Badly. At least that's what he thinks.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 54





	Dramatic Misunderstanding

Kei shivered as he walked through the slippery streets of his neighbourhood. It was December, right after Christmas. He'd been walking for almost 20 minutes now, taking in the scenery around him. The weather wasn't too cold but it felt freezing to him. It snowed the night before, a Christmas miracle as they might call it.

He wasn't the type of person to get excided over stuff like this, but the sight of the snow made him feel an overwhelming nostalgia from the time him and Yamaguchi were kids. They were sitting outside gushing about their favourite shows and characters.It was nice in the moment, but after a few hours they both got nasty fevers from sitting on the cold concrete.

A pleasant memory to think back on during a time like this.

"Pathetic", he whispered to himself as his eyes started watering. _Goddamit._ He really shouldn't have thought of that now. _Stupid stupid stupid._ He wiped his eye with the sleeve of his jacket. Kei had a list of things he never wanted to happen to him. This was one of them.

Y'see, the reason he's outside in the snow is because he and his oh so beloved Yamaguchi got into a "fight".

His mother told him that he was being dramatic, and quite frankly, theres nothing more dramatic than walking through the snow and sighing while holding an umbrella. But Kei knew she only told him that to try to calm him down.

He sighed. Good grief, he never thought it would come to this. Tad‒ _Yamaguchi_ probably hates him now, atleast that's what he's trying to convince himself.

Kei looked down and huffed into his jacket. _Great_ , his glasses fogged up. "Selfish", he scoffed as he repeated Yamaguchi's words. Who does he think he is? Calling his _boyfriend_ selfish, what a joke. If anything, Tsukishima wasn't just selfish, he was self-centred, full of himself, egoistical, inconsiderate, an _asshole_. He knows he fucked up, he knows that what he did was not okay. Will he apologise immediately? Of course not. It's Tsukishima Kei we're talking about here. He needs to self-loathe for a few hours before he can admit to being wrong. Yamaguchi knows that. Yet, Kei feels like he's only making it worse by doing this, but he can't stop himself.

"I can't believe this," he scoffed as he brushed off the wet snow off of his jacket. He gets to spend the holidays with his boyfriend, and what does he do? Gets into an argument with him the second day of Christmas. He angrily shoves the snow off of the pavement as he thinks back on what Yamaguchi said.

The words echoed through his head, "God Kei, you're so selfish sometimes, do you even realise how idiotic you sound right now?"

_Fuck._

His ears started ringing and his vision went blurry. This was not the time to be getting a migraine. He rubbed his temples while squeezing the umbrella between his elbow and his torso so it doesn't fall. _Ouch. Why n–_

Kei's thought was quickly cut off by familiar voice behind him.

"For fuck's sake Tsukki don't run off like that.", it was Yamaguchi running up to Kei as fast as the worn out house shoes could let him.

Kei swiftly turned around to see a panting Yamaguchi in front of him. He gasped at the sight of him, "What are you doing out here dressed like that?! You're gonna catch a cold–"

"I'm out here because I was worried about you. You can't just leave like that." Tadashi scolded. He was wearing a hoodie and Kei's old sweatpants, so you could tell that he was cold. His hands were shaking and his knuckles were a cool shade of red.

Kei froze. Was he not mad at him?

"Look I'm sorry," Tadashi started, "I really shouldn't have said that you and I hope you can forgive me."

Kei blinked at him in confusion. "Huh? Why are you apologising, I was the one being selfish." he explained.

"Selfish?" Tadashi giggled, "You didn't wanna share your candy cane with me!"

Kei looked at him dumbfounded. Tadashi's giggle made him stop in his tracks. It's funny how even after all these years, Kei's heart melts at the sight of Tadashi.

"Okay, I admit it. It was stupid of me to run off like that. Now, can we please go back home? My ass is freezing." Kei scoffed.

Tadashi smiled at him as he interlaced their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope u enjoyed reading this lol  
> english isn't my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes :))


End file.
